1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to compositions for electroporation which are useful for elevating a percutaneous absorbability of drugs, etc. The present invention is useful in the field of drugs.
2. Description of the Related Art
Although percutaneous absorption route has been expected as an administration route for drugs since it gives less pain than injection does and in addition it involves less possibility of forgetting to administrate drugs than oral administration does, it is rather difficult to allow percutaneous absorption due to a preventive function that the skin inherently has so that under the present circumstances the percutaneous absorption route has not been established yet as means for delivering drugs. As one devised method in order to overcome the present problem, a so-called electroporation may be exemplified according to which pores are formed in the skin structure by application of a voltage and a drug is delivered through such pores. Recently, it has become clear that in such an electroporation, the behavior of drugs is different from that in ordinary administration so that it has been desired to develop compositions for percutaneous administration which are suitable for such an electroporation.
On the other hand, no composition for electroporation that comprises polyhydric alcohol or monoterpene has been known at all or it has been unknown that compositions comprising such polyhydric alcohol or monoterpene have excellent percutaneous absorption promoting effects.